1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular office furniture used in an office environment, and, more particularly, to task lights mounted under overhead storage bins on modular wall panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular office furniture typically includes a plurality of modular wall panels which are coupled together in various orientations and configurations to define work spaces in an office environment. The modular wall panels are configured to connect with accessories, such as work surfaces, overhead storage bins, etc., so that each work space or cubical may be configured as desired. It is known to attach a task light to the bottom of an overhead storage bin for the purpose of illuminating the work surface. Such task lights typically use incandescent or fluorescent type lighting, which provides sufficient light output for adequately illuminating the work surface. However, incandescent and fluorescent task lights are relatively large and take up additional space in a cubical. For some cubicals, this space may not be available and thus use of an incandescent or fluorescent task light is not possible. Further, the large size and bulkiness of incandescent and fluorescent task lights may be aesthetically undesirable to some users. Additionally, incandescent and fluorescent task lights may utilize more electrical power than is desired when electrical power resources are limited.
What is needed in the art is a task light for use in an office environment which is aesthetically appealing, occupies relatively little space within the office environment, and utilizes very little electrical power.